pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Diantha's Gardevoir (Adventures)
Diantha |ability = Trace (as Gardevoir; not yet activated) Pixilate (as Mega Gardevoir; not yet activated) |debut = Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change |location = With Diantha }} This Gardevoir is a / -type Pokémon owned by Diantha. Biography Diantha arrived to the café and stopped Lysandre from intimidating the children. Diantha was displeased about Lysandre, who intimidated the children, hardly considering that an act of beauty and Mega Evolved her Gardevoir to protect the children.X&Y011: Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change Diantha had Gardevoir use Psychic to stop Skrelp from attacking and lifting Gurkinn out of the water. Diantha then faced Chalmers and had Mega Evolved her Gardevoir, who used Psyshock to counter Dragalge's Sludge Bomb. Due to its new ability, Pixilate, Mega Gardevoir fired Hyper Beam, which turned into a fairy-type move, which defeated Dragalge.X&Y016 Facing a thief, Diantha sent Gardevoir to battle the thief's Binacle, along with Gurkinn's Heracross and Korrina's Lucario. Since they were facing Binacle, who used two of their heads at once, Diantha Mega Evolved her Gardevoir.X&Y022 Dinatha, along with Korrina and Gurkinn, arrived to protect the Xerneas tree. Diantha Mega Evolved Gardevoir, who started attacking.X&Y026: Tying Trevenant Malva appeared and challenged Diantha, having her Braixen trap Diantha and Mega Gardevoir inside the Magic RoomX&Y027: Changing Gengar Malva was surprised Magic Room did not negate the effects of the Mega Stone. Nevertheless, Braixen used Fire Spin, which Mega Gardevoir dodged. Malva expressed her real intention is to trap Diantha inside, as Diantha, Malva and her Pokémon were trapped into a sphere, which sank into the ground itself.X&Y028: Surrounding Braixen Seeing Y's progress during his training, Gurkinn had thought of Korrina, Diantha and her Gardevoir, wondering if they would approve if he gave Y the Key Stone.X&Y030: Gyarados Changes While going underground with his Rhyperior, Blue found Diantha, Gardevoir and Pumpkaboo underground, since Diantha Diantha had been defeated by Malva.X&Y034: Pinsir Glares Diantha and Gardevoir set off with the group to the Pokémon Village.X&Y039: Malamar Traps Diantha opened her Poké Ball with her heel and sent Gardevoir out, who protected Diantha from Malva's Talonflame's attack. However, Malva obtained Diantha's Key Stone and flew off with her Talonflame; Diantha had her Gardevoir lift them in air to chase Malva. Y's Fletchy fired an attack on Malva and Talonflame, causing the former to drop the Key Stone. Diantha asked Y to step out of the fight, as she, as a Champion, would settle the fight against Malva.X&Y043: Mewtwo Angered Diantha's Gardevoir fired Charge Beam against Talonflame's Razor Wind. Malva, however, intensified her attacks, as Talonflame used Acrobatics, which nearly made Diantha fall down, as she was saved by Gardevoir.X&Y044: Zygarde Agitated Malva and Talonflame dodged Gardevoir's attack, while Malva continued to taunt Diantha. Seeing Lysandre was falling down from Zygarde, Malva dived down to rescue him. Gardevoir fired an attack, which defeated Talonflame.X&Y045: Xerneas Gives Known moves Using Psychic |stageSP=Mega Gardevoir |imgSP = Diantha's Mega Gardevoir Adventures Hyper Beam.jpg Using Hyper Beam | Hyper Beam; normal; X&Y016 Psychic (move); psychic|X&Y016 Psyshock; psychic; X&Y016 Charge Beam; electric; X&Y044: Zygarde Agitated }} Gallery Diantha's Mega Gardevoir Adventures.PNG|As Mega Gardevoir References Category:Psychic-type manga Pokémon Category:Fairy-type manga Pokémon Category:Champion's Pokémon Category:Mega manga Pokémon